Médecine douce (suite)
by hippopotamette
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Après un accident, Harry est obligé d'abandonner le Quidditch professionnel et de retourner à Poudlard. Il découvre par hasard les dons de guérisseur d'un certain Serpentard. REPRISE DE LA TRADUCTION D'AZWEIG. (Chapitre 4 et 5 sur 5)
1. Chapitre 4

**Médecine douce**

 **Titre** **: Healing Touch**

 **Auteurs** **: Arineat  & Digitallace**

 **Première traductrice: Azweig**

 **Correctrice: Morwenedhel (une vraie pro !)**

 **Note:** Vous pouvais trouver **les trois premiers chapitres** en français sur le profil de Azweig. Car ceci n'est que la SUITE de Médecine douce, traduits préalablement par Azweig qui ne la pas terminé.

J'ai pris la liberté de finir cette magnifique histoire. Mais si un jour la traductrice souhaite récupérer mon travail pour x ou y raison, il n'y a aucun souci.

 **Je le répète ceci n'est que la suite d'une traduction**! Donc pour la compréhension de l'histoire, lire le début ! w w w . ffn (.net) /s/9433735/1/Médecine-douce

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

"Depuis quand est-il dans cet état-là?" demanda Draco, ne se souciant même pas du petit garçon qui était sur le point de mouiller son pantalon tellement il était effrayé. Il était sur le chemin pour se rendre sur le terrain afin d'affronter Potter et de parler de son attitude obstinée, lorsque Creevey avait couru vers lui, tremblant, sale et balbutiant à propos du Sauveur.

Il s'était précipité auprès de Potter, après que le garçon lui ait vaguement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, pour le trouver couché à plat ventre sur le sol, respirant, mais ne bougeant pas. Sa hanche formait un angle improbable et Draco ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette constatation. Tout le travail qu'il avait fourni pour finalement retrouver Potter dans un était pire qu'avant son arrivé à Poudlard.

"Euh, quelques minutes, Professeur," grinça difficilement Creevey.

"Et bien! Ne restez pas planté là comme un idiot! Allez chercher l'infirmière. Dites-lui que j'amène Potter dans mes appartements privées," exigea-t-il, chassant le jeune homme.

Après que l'élève se soit enfuit de peur, Draco tomba à genoux à côté de Potter, et déplaça doucement son corps dans une position plus confortable tout en secouant la tête d'indignation. "Merdeux trop têtu" murmura-t-il, puis il lança un Levicorpus sur l'inconscient et commença une longue traversé jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il aurait voulu le porter, sentir la chaleur et le poids de Potter contre son corps, mais il ne devait pas se plonger dans ce genre de distraction dans un moment pareil, et il ne voulait pas non plus aggraver les blessures du brun avec les secousses que la marche allait créer.

Une fois que le balafré fut posé sur le lit, au fin drap de soie et aux oreillers moelleux, Draco déplaça une chaise du salon près du chevet de Potter, les yeux fixés sur l'homme inconscient alors qu'il attendait Madame Pomfresh.

Harry se réveilla accompagné d'une série de douleurs lancinantes qui débutait de sa hanche et qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui coupant le souffle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps qu'un gémissement lui échappait. Instinctivement, il essaya de se redresser, mais une main le tenait immobile sur le matelas.

"Reste tranquille, foutu imbécile" gronda une voix familière.

"Malfoy, qu'est-ce...?" répliqua Harry d'une voix rauque. Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer le fait qu'il était dans une chambre inconnue avant que Madame Pomfresh apparaisse. La vieille médicomage établit d'un coup d'œil son état et finit par secouer la tête tout en claquant sa langue d'un "tut-tut-tut".

"Qu'est-ce que je vous dis sur le surmenage, M. Potter? Il semble que les choses n'aient pas beaucoup changé depuis que vous étiez élève ici? Poussant toujours votre corps dans ses dernières limites," disputa-t-elle en effectuant une série de sorts afin de diagnostiquer précisément son état. "Oh mon garçon..." soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté du lit pour commencer à organiser quelques fioles.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai?" Demanda Harry avec une grimace de douleur.

"Vous vous êtes fracturé la hanche et vous avez une élongation des ligaments, » les informa l'infirmière d'un air sévère. "Je peux bien sûr réparer ça, mais ça sera extrêmement douloureux et un temps de récupération sera primordial."

"J-je pourrai quand même voler?"

"Il en est hors de question!" gronda-t-elle. "Avez-vous écouté ce que je viens de dire?"

"Je crois que Harry s'interrogeait sur sa capacité à voler après alitement imposé et sa récupération effectuée" intervint Malfoy, un regard de plein de compréhension lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

L'expression de Madame Pomfresh s'adoucit: "Oui, Harry. Tant que vous suivrez mes instructions à la lettre, vous volerez à nouveau," précisa-t-elle.

Harry soupira au pronostic. Sa dernière blessure était sans nul doute la plus mauvaise et la plus douloureuse, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il pouvait bien souffrir autant qu'il voulait aujourd'hui, faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait, aussi longtemps que ça signifiait qu'il pouvait de nouveau voler. Ignorant la présence du blond, ainsi que sa présence dans le lit de celui-ci, Harry buvait consciencieusement chacune des potions que Madame Pomfresh lui tendait.

"Etonnant" songea doucement l'infirmière alors qu'elle refit ses sorts de diagnostic. "Vous guérissez beaucoup plus finement que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre compte tenu de l'étendue de vos blessures. Dites-moi, avez-vous vu un nouveau guérisseur pour votre handicap? " demanda-t-elle curieuse, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry regarda Malfoy, et ce, pendant quelques longues secondes, qui fit rougir ses joues involontairement. "Pas un guérisseur, non, mais j'ai essayé quelques choses de nouveau, oui."

"Vraiment? Eh bien, ce que vous faites, continuer à le faire. Il semble que ce nouveau remède vous assure une guérison totale. Sans ça, je doute que vous vous rétablissiez complètement et vous finirez par marcher avec une canne pour le reste de votre vie. Mais pour l'instant, vous aurez besoin d'une semaine de repos, au lit, potions et rééducation avant même que vous ne puissiez penser toucher un quelconque balai."

A ces mots, il réalisa soudain. Les soins de Malfoy lui avait permis de sauvegarder une des seules choses qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur et qui lui apportait une joie intense. Une vague de reconnaissance montait en lui, suivi rapidement d'un sentiment d'irritation. Si ce connard ne l'avait pas drogué, il n'aurait pas "oublié" son traitement et aurait probablement pu éviter l'accident. C'était la faute de Malfoy s'il se retrouvait dans ce lit. Dans le lit de Malfoy en fait. Il stoppa ses pensées lorsqu'un frisson le traversa.

"Madame Pomfresh, puis-je, s'il vous plaît, être placé dans mes propres quartiers? Ou à l'infirmerie peut-être?" Demanda poliment le brun. "Je pense que j'y serais beaucoup plus à l'aise."

"Je crains que non, Harry. La dernière chose que je souhaite c'est secouer ton corps après ce genre de guérison, qui est malgré tout assez lourde."

"Mais en utilisant la magie..." protesta-t-il d'une voix légèrement désespérée.

"La magie risque de réagir avec les potions que je vous ai donné. Je suis sûre que vous serez parfaitement bien installé ici, pendant quelques jours," répondit Pomfresh d'un ton ferme.

Harry se tourna vers son seul allié.

"Allez, Malfoy, tu ne vas quand même pas me supporter pendant des jours, hein?"

"Tu l'as entendu, Potter? On ne peut rien y faire" répondit-il, une lueur suspecte au fond des yeux.

"Parfait. Tout est réglé. Je serai de retour dans la matinée pour contrôler comment vous vous sentez. Jusque-là, M. Malfoy, si vous pouviez vérifier qu'il prend bien ses potions?"

#0#0#

Draco hocha la tête quand Madame Pomfresh énuméra le détail des potions que Potter devait prendre, accompagné des protestations du malade qui étaient complètement ignorées. Après quelques minutes, la médicomage salua d'un bonsoir un Potter boudeur et un Malfoy froid, puis laissa les deux hommes seuls, dans un silence étouffant dont une certaine tension se faisait sentir.

"Tu es vraiment un idiot, Potter. Si tu étais juste venu prendre ton traitement la semaine dernière, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé" réprimanda Draco, rompant le silence d'un ton arrogant.

"Eh bien, peut-être que si tu ne m'avais pas drogué et harcelé la dernière fois, je serais venu!" grogna Potter, en dévisageant fixement Malfoy d'un regard brûlant de colère.

"Je l'ai fait parce que je savais que tu ne répondrais jamais de ton propre-chef à mes questions."

"Oh, eh bien, j'imagine que tu as bien fait alors," répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Draco lui lança un regard furieux, mais ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire qui ferait entendre raison à ce Gryffondor bien trop têtu. Au lieu de ça, il s'assit au bord du lit, geste qui fit se tendre Harry, et sa main se déplaçait de son propre chef pour finalement chasser une mèche de cheveux qui était restée coller sur son front par la sueur.

Après un long silence pesant, Draco soupira et dit trois mots qu'il n'avait pas dit depuis très, très longtemps: "Je suis désolé."

Potter cligna des yeux. Apparemment ils étaient tous les deux aussi surpris d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Draco. "Pardon?" interrogea-t-il, comme s'il essayait de s'assurer qu'aucune des potions n'avaient de pouvoir hallucinogène qui lui avait fait rêver cette réponse pour le moins improbable.

"J'ai eu tord de mélanger ta potion à du Veritaserum. J'aurais dû commencer par te donner l'occasion de répondre à mes questions," élabora Draco.

"Quoi?! Tu veux dire que tu m'aurais drogué ensuite ?" Demanda Potter, d'un ton incrédule.

"Peut-être," répondit Draco accompagné d'un sourire ironique et d'un haussement élégant. "Tu ne peux pas me blâmer si je te l'avais demandé avant et que tu aurais évidemment refusé."

"Et bien si, je pourrais très certainement te blâmer !" répliqua Potter d'un air menaçant qui manquait pourtant de hargne. "Je suis assez doué pour t'accuser et te rendre responsable de n'importe quelle situation" ajouta-t-il, et son froncement de sourcils se transforma en un petit sourire à peine perceptible.

"J'ai remarqué, oui. Bien que je pense être responsable que d'un tiers de ce que tu me reproches," répliqua Draco à la question d'un ton neutre.

"Oh?" Demanda Potter, son sourire de moins en moins discret. " Et quels tiers acceptes-tu exactement ?"

"C'était purement théorique," expliqua Draco avec un geste de la main. "Je ne tiens pas à entrer dans les détails." Potter se mit à glousser, puis fini par grimacer lorsque le mouvement de son rire agita sa blessure.

"Bien. Pas de rire pour le boiteux," réprima le blond, en resserrant les bandes autour du torse du Gryffondor. Il se pencha pour éteindre la lumière et laisser une dernière fois ses doigts effleuraient le front de Potter. "Tu devrais dormir un peu. Je serai toujours là pour accueillir tes plaintes demain matin."

"Où vas-tu?" Demanda Potter. Draco s'émerveilla de la moue plein de tristesse qui se dessina sur le visage du brun dès qu'il mentionna qu'il partait. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, il semblait prêt à l'étrangler et désormais il ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir.

Ca avait surement un rapport avec les potions qui lui avaient donné un coup de fouet.

"Je serai dans la chambre d'à côté si tu as besoin de moi," lui assura Draco. "Je ne peux métamorphoser un lit confortable avec cette chaise."

"Ok" soupira Harry. Ses paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes grâce aux potions. Mais quand Draco se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, Potter l'interpella: "Draco?"

Celui-ci tourna la tête distraitement puisqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées à propos d'un Gryffondor qui était lui même plongé dans son lit. "Hm?"

"Merci" chuchota l'alité, détournant un instant le regard avant d'ancrer courageusement ses yeux dans ceux gris du Serpentard.

Draco hocha la tête en retour, de légères tâches roses pâles sur ses joues. "Il te suffit de crier si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Harry," dit-il en tournant de ses longs doigts fins tordus la poignée de la porte. "Je suis sûr que tu es assez grossier pour ça", ajouta-il d'un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire qu'Harry ne put voir puisqu'il s'était déjà retourné.

"Imbécile," fut la douce réponse d'Harry.

Draco sourit en fermant la porte. Il se tenait là juste devant sa chambre et bout d'un long moment il secoua la tête pour se diriger vers son laboratoire. Il avait du travail.

#0#0#

Harry s'assit, toujours dans le lit de Draco. Il avait terminé sa énième tasse de thé de l'après-midi. C'était son quatrième jour d'alitement et il pensait vraiment qu'il allait devenir fou. Il avait plié devant Draco dès la première journée. Harry n'avait jamais été un très bon patient et le blond essayait en permanence de le garder au lit le temps qu'il guérisse convenablement.

Dans un effort vain de l'aider à accélérer le processus de guérison - et de sauver le peu de santé mentale qu'il leur restait - Draco avait recommencé à masser quotidiennement Harry avec la fameuse pommade. Etant donné la gravité de la blessure, la crème n'était pas vraiment en mesure d'accélérer son rétablissement, mais elle aidait bien à apaiser les douleurs et faciliter le rafistolage des ligaments. Prit avec les médicaments prescrits par Pompfrey, Harry était certain qu'il arriverait à marcher d'ici quelques temps et ce, pendant une durée indéterminée. En fait, il était positivement sûr qu'il pouvait marcher maintenant, si seulement il pouvait fuir ce lit, dans lequel il était actuellement allongé. Malheureusement, après sa dernière tentative d'escapade - aboutissant à une terrible chute et à une douloureuse bosse à la tête, dû à certain Serpentard qui l'avait coincé contre un mur en le rattrapant - Draco avait embauché Dobby pour surveiller Harry toute la journée, quand lui-même était en classes. Et l'elfe de maison se donnait beaucoup de mal pour s'assurer de suivre les ordres donnés.

Harry avait exprimé son opinion face au nouveau " compagnon" de Draco mais celui-ci avait simplement haussé les épaules d'un air hautain suivit d'un ricanement.

"Si tu insistes pour te comporter comme un enfant, alors tu auras un baby-sitter qui te surveillera comme tel."

Après ça, Malfoy sortit en coup de vent, laissant un Harry furieux derrière lui.

Avec le recul, Harry admit que c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire, mais il détestait se sentir pris au piège, il détestait avec quelle facilité Draco Malfoy avait repris le contrôle de sa vie. Quoique, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui, il aurait admis que se chamailler avec le blond était devenu l'un des moments les plus plaisants de ces derniers jours. Malgré les remarques sarcastiques qu'il y avait entre eux, Harry constata qu'il aimait de plus en plus le blond. Il n'était pas question des massages quotidiens que lui prodiguait ce-dernier; après tout, Malfoy avait des mains très habiles, mais c'était plus que ça. L'habituelle attitude moqueuse de Draco avait fait son temps et maintenant il traitait Harry avec obligeance et les soins prescrits étaient d'autant plus spéciaux pour lui.

Réflexion faite, même les remarques acerbes de Malfoy avait perdu en vivacité. Quand ils se disputaient maintenant, ça ressemblait plus à des plaisanteries amicales plutôt qu'à des mots durs dits avec la cruauté d'une ancienne rivalité. Même lorsque Draco était un imbécile, ses actes étaient plus éloquents que ses paroles. Il avait travaillé sans relâche pour faire des potions et des baumes, sans compter qu'il s'occupait personnellement de lui pour traiter sa fracture. Et même si le blond l'avait pratiquement enchaîné, il abandonnait son propre lit et son confort pour le bien-être d'Harry. Draco Malfoy prenait soin de lui.

Au cours des derniers jours, Harry avait commencé à réaliser que non seulement il avait cessé de détester Draco, et il pouvait même dire qu'il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Comme si le fait de penser à lui pouvait le faire apparaître, Draco jaillit au milieu de la pièce et leva ses sourcils de façon impérieuse.

"Merlin, Potter, toujours au lit à cette heure! J'ai toujours su que tu étais un gros paresseux," dit-il d'une voix traînante avec un sourire narquois, dont les mots ne contenaient plus cette poigne habituelle.

"Et à qui la faute, hein abruti ?" Demanda Harry d'un regard combattant pendant que Dobby rassemblait le service à thé terminé. Il fut remercié d'un simple hochement de tête de la part d'Harry.

Le petit sourire satisfait de Draco s'élargit quand satisfait de lui, Dobby se précipita vers le blond pour lui assurer qu'il avait bien gardé le Grand et Noble Harry Potter dans son lit toute la journée. Il avait tout fait pour garder Harry Potter immobile.

"Y compris l'élaboration d'un foutu champ de force autour du lit," marmonna amèrement Harry.

"Très bien, Dobby, tu as bien fait. Tu peux partir maintenant," Draco se tournant vers Harry après que l'elfe de maison ait disparu dans un bruyant craquement.

"Veux-tu ton massage avant ou après le dîner?"

"Que dirais-tu après que je sois sorti de ce lit de merde?" Suggéra fortement le brun, expédiant les couvertures et se précipitant hors du matelas.

"C'est un très bon lit, Potter, je l'avais fait venir du Manoir. La qualité est indiscutable" insista Drago, et il se dirigea auprès d'Harry pour mettre une main sur son épaule afin de le maintenir tranquille.

"Bordel de merde, fous moi la paix!"

"Ca ne fait que quelques jours, Potter. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Pomfresh. Il faudra attendre une semaine avant d'essayer de marcher" dit-il tout en luttant pour garder Harry en place.

"Et avec le traitement que tu m'as donné, je guéris beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'elle a prédit. Tu sais que je suis assez fort pour le faire," s'obstina Harry, s'acharnant en vain. Calmant ses efforts d'un profond soupir, Harry saisit le poignet de Malfoy et leva les yeux vers lui, et d'un regard suppliant, lui demanda: "S'il te plaît, Draco."

Draco fronça les sourcils, la gêne clairement gravait sur son visage. Harry attendait simplement, dessinant distraitement de son pouce des cercles sur son poignet, là où la peau était si douce.

"Très bien. Avec mon aide," concéda Draco pourtant pas heureux d'avoir craquer.

Harry combattit l'envie d'éclater de joie et balança doucement ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Draco se pencha pour enrouler d'un bras fort la taille d'Harry, et plaça le bras de celui-ci autour de son cou pour le maintenir en équilibre.

"Prêt?" Demanda Draco avant de se lever d'un mouvement rapide.

Il eut un léger pincement de douleur, mais qui passa rapidement. Harry s'attardait bien trop sur comment Draco le tenait étroitement contre lui. Son visage était à quelques pouces du blond et son corps était pressé de tout son long contre celui de Draco. Le bras autour de sa nuque, Harry s'appuya plus franchement sur le blond, ce qui lui fit rater un battement de coeur et accéléra son souffle.

"Tout va bien, Potter?" Demanda Malfoy dont ses yeux argentés cherchaient ceux d'Harry.

L'inquiétude qu'il vit sur le visage du blond lui fit rater un nouveau battement de cœur.

"Ouais", il respira un grand coup et renvoya un sourire tremblant. "Parfait."

Draco acquiesça à contrecœur et resserra son étreinte sur la taille d'Harry. "Très bien, alors. Finissons-en. Dis-moi quand tu as besoin d'arrêter."

Ils marchèrent autour des quartiers du professeur des potions et lors du deuxième tour la hanche du blessé se fit douloureuse et il trébucha. A cet instant, le visage d'Harry s'enterra dans la peau douce du cou de Draco qui, le sentant se dérober sous lui le serra plus fort. Plutôt que de s'éloigner comme il aurait dû le faire, Harry s'attarda dans l'étreinte impromptue, ses paupières se fermèrent doucement au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait le parfum enivrant du blond. Sans réfléchir, Harry se pressa encore plus intimement et se blottit contre le cou du blond. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres caressant la chair chaude du blond.

"Potter ..." murmura Draco d'une voix curieusement instable.

Harry recula juste assez pour le regarder, les yeux émeraude recherchaient quelque chose dans les yeux gris remplis de confusion, quoiqu'il ne fût pas sûr pour ce dernier point. Il y avait là de la curiosité, ou quelque chose d'autre qu'Harry ne pouvait pas nommer. Agissant sous l'impulsion, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Draco entre les siennes.

Au début, le léger goût des lèvres parfaites de Malfoy contre les siennes, lui fit laisser échapper un gémissement, pendant que son cœur continuait de s'emballer. Il se pressa au plus près, moulant leurs lèvres plus fermement, et empoignant de ses poings la robe de Malfoy. Après quelques instants, Harry réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Draco ne répondait pas au baiser. Ce constat le frappa aussi violemment qu'un seau d'eau glacée et il se recula brusquement, les joues rouges lui brûlant le visage.

"Je suis désolé. Je ... euh ..." bégaya Harry, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait partout, sauf sur l'homme en face de lui.

"Nous devons te remettre au lit," fut la seule réponse.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'expression soigneusement neutre du blond et hocha la tête, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment négatif qui s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine face au manque de réaction lors de ce moment de folie. Réaffirmant son emprise sur l'épaule de Malfoy, Harry se laissa conduire vers le lit.

Le dîner arriva juste après qu'Harry ait pris sa potion contre la douleur et qu'il se soit installé sous la couette. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot sur le faux pas d'Harry, et ils se mirent à manger ensemble comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils parlèrent de façon hésitante de la journée de Draco: il enseignait les potions, pour lesquelles l'un de ses élèves, la progéniture de Neville Londubat, démontrait un talent surprenant en la matière.

La conversation était quelques peu tendue, mais Harry était reconnaissant qu'il essaye de rester le plus normal possible. Il rit intérieurement à cette pensée. Qui aurait pensé qu'il envisagerait un jour de dîner normalement au lit avec Draco Malfoy ? Une fois le repas fini et les plats disparus, Harry se décala et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

"Tu dois être endoloris après tout cet effort. Enlève ta chemise et retourne-toi" ordonna Draco en attrapant le pot de pommade qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

Harry s'exécuta, tournant son visage encore bouillant loin du blond quand il entendit le pot s'ouvrir. Comme d'habitude, au moment où les mains de Draco le touchaient, la peau d'Harry picota et il dut se mordre pour retenir un gémissement. Ces doigts élégants travaillaient ses muscles avec aise, apaisant la douleur et nourrissant son excitation. Il avait depuis longtemps, cessé d'essayer de résister à la réaction de son corps à chaque fois que Malfoy le touchait comme ça. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de toute façon. Au lieu de cela, Harry se distrayait en parlant.

"Donc, tu as passé une bonne journée."

"C'était agréable," répondit Draco, ses mains toujours en mouvement.

"C'est bien. Tu dormiras bien ce soir" déclara maladroitement Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre." Les mots disaient implicitement: 'Considérant que tu as pris mon lit.'

"Désolé pour ça. Tu dois être malade de dormir sur un canapé métamorphosé tous les soirs."

"Ce n'était certainement pas mon premier choix," répondit Draco.

La culpabilité grandissait en Harry. "Eh bien, maintenant que je peux marcher sans risque de blessure permanente, peut-être que je devrais retourner à mes propres quartiers."

"Ne soit pas ridicule, Potter," se moqua Draco. Harry pouvait dire par le ton de sa voix que le blond roulait des yeux. "Si tu fais ça, tu rendrais juste mon travail plus difficile en me forçant à venir à toi tous les soirs. C'est bon. D'ailleurs, j'ai dormi sur pire."

Harry ne dit rien, sachant très bien que Malfoy avait enduré bien pire qu'un canapé transfiguré. Un frisson le parcourut un imaginant la situation, suivie d'un autre causé cette fois-ci par le pétrissage sensuel des doigts de Draco. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement et les mains de Draco disparurent en un instant.

"Très bien, c'est réglé Potter," annonça-t-il d'une voix légèrement vacillante tout en refermant le couvercle.

Harry tourna la tête, et de son propre chef sa main s'enroula autour du poignet de Malfoy alors que le blond aller partir. Les yeux mercure se tournèrent à la rencontre de ceux du brun; c'était un regard sauvage, quelque peu confus mais dans lequel il n'arrivait qu'à se noyer, pouvant apercevoir les profondeurs de son âme.

"Merci," dit doucement Harry alors qu'il observait les yeux de Malfoy s'élargirent de surprise, "Pour tout."

Malfoy le dévisagea pendant quelques instants avant de faire un signe de tête à peine perceptible et extirpa son poignet de l'étreinte d'Harry.

"Bonne nuit, Potter," répondit-il, son expression indéchiffrable. Après ça, il se retourna et quitta la pièce.

"Bonne nuit, Malfoy."

Une fois qu'il fut seul, Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour s'occuper de son érection. Quelques coups rudes l'avait fait se cambrer et le nom de Draco se glissa entre ses lèvres dans un murmure désespéré. Récupérant sa baguette sur la table de chevet, Harry jeta un rapide Recurvite et se réinstalla sous la couette.

Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara d'Harry alors qu'il était allongé dans le noir, entouré seulement par les draps du lit énorme de Draco. Un lit qu'il sentait chaque jour de plus en plus vide.

Harry se demanda brièvement ce que Malfoy ferait s'il allait dans le salon pour se glisser dans son lit de fortune. Probablement une bonne droite et exigerait de savoir s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête. Ou, il se contentait de faire semblant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme quand il l'avait embrassé. Harry grogna et se retourna pour enterrer son visage dans l'oreiller. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Draco Malfoy?

Son esprit lui donna immédiatement un flot de réponses; l'homme travaillait dur pour l'aider à guérir, donnant de son temps et de son énergie, en dépit de leur histoire. Il était plein d'esprit, mais pas sarcastique, et c'était étrangement agréable d'être en sa présence une fois qu'on avait passé l'arrogance et les railleries. Drôle, talentueux et en tout point magnifique. Était-il étonnant qu'Harry ait un faible pour lui?

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand à sa soudaine révélation. Il tombait amoureux de Draco Malfoy. L'incrédulité de la situation le frappa en premier, suivi de près par la panique qui fut bientôt submergée par une étrange excitation. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir à nouveau ressentir ça. Pas après la catastrophe qu'avait été sa relation avec Ginny. Alors que pour être tout à fait honnête, ce qu'il ressentait maintenant pour Draco, était quelques chose de beaucoup plus intense que ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti lors de sa relation avec son ex-petite amie.

Son excitation se calma rapidement après s'être souvenu de l'expression de Draco quand il s'était soustrait au baiser et qu'il avait rapidement repris un visage impassible en prétendant que rien n'était arrivé. Et puis, bien qu'il n'avait pas répondu, il n'avait pas non plus réagi négativement. Certes, si Malfoy était dégoûté par Harry, il l'aurait repoussé, non? Il n'aurait certainement pas dîné avec lui le soir même et il ne lui aurait pas non plus donné son massage quotidien. Ou essayait-il tout simplement de s'obliger à retourner dans un semblant de normalité? Harry se souvint du regard envieux qui habitait les yeux de Draco quand il l'avait remercié et qu'il avait secoué la tête avant de partir. Il y avait eu quelque chose. Il le savait. Tout ce qu'il lui rester à faire, était de trouver un plan.

Harry décida qu'il essaierait encore et quand il retenterait sa chance, il obtiendrait une réponse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si elle était négative, il laisserait tomber, mais s'il avait raison et que Draco le voulait, il travaillerait dur pour prouver au blond qu'ils pourraient être ensemble. Si Harry ne pouvait plus rêver de voler comme autrefois, peut-être qu'il pouvait avoir un nouveau rêve. Un qui comprenait Draco.

Souriant à cette pensée, Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit...

* * *

Le chapitre 5, le dernier, est traduit dans son intégralité. Il sera publié quand la correction, faite par ma béta Fiona.H13, sera terminé. Merci d'avoir lu, aimé, commenté :)

Pour se qui lise aussi du Sterek (teen wolf) je me permet de faire une petite pub pour Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu, auteur talentueuse qui s'est fait piraté ... Je suis pas là pour faire polémique juste vous invitez a lire sa dernière oeuvre Hold On /s/11394378/1/Hold-On ! :D


	2. Chapitre 5

**Médecine douce**

 **Titre: Healing Touch**

 **Auteurs: Arineat  & Digitallace**

 **Traductrice des 3 premiers chapitres: Azweig**

 **Correctrice: Fiona.H13, ** qu'on peut applaudir, car j'ai traduit ce chapitre assez rapidement ce qui a entraîné vraiment beaucoup de fautes; désolé de t'avoir fait travailler si dur, et malgré ça tu as été très rapide pour le bonheur des lecteurs !

 **Notes:** Voila déjà (enfin?) le dernier chapitre! Je suis ravie de vous avoir fait plaisir en vous révélant enfin la fin de cette histoire ! Dites-moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Draco mesura une once de poisson-globe et l'ajouta au chaudron bouillonnant, en remuant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre tandis qu'il surveillait la potion, en vérifiant qu'aucun mauvais signe n'apparaisse. Lorsque le mélange tourna en un violet irisé, il hocha la tête, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Encore quelques semaines et ça serait prêt.

En entendant du bruit venant de son bureau, Draco lança rapidement un sort de stase et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Harry, se déplaçant vers lui, sans la moindre oscillation dans sa démarche. Durant ses dix derniers jours, les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé leur temps ensemble et ils avaient tous les deux vu une grande amélioration et un rétablissement presque total d'Harry. Avec l'aide des potions que Draco avait fait sur mesure pour lui, ainsi que l'application quotidienne de la pommade, Harry avait été capable de se lever et de marcher une semaine avant les prédictions de Madame Pomfresh, bien qu'avec beaucoup de mal et en se plaignant de Draco quand il offrait son aide.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient mentionné le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et rien n'était arrivé depuis.

Bon, peut-être qu'«échanger» était un terme un peu trop fort tout compte fait, puisqu'il s'était simplement tenu là, comme s'il avait était frappé par un _Petrificus totalus,_ et à cette pensée il se maudit intérieurement pour la millionième fois de la semaine. Il avait eu Harry Potter, l'homme de tous ses rêves mouillés, prêt et docile dans ses bras, et il avait été là comme un total abruti et il n'avait rien fait. Au moment où il avait retrouvé ses esprits, Potter avait bégayé des excuses et avait l'air si gêné que Draco était sûr qu'il avait voulu tout oublier.

Les choses étaient retournées à la normale - aussi normale que cette situation pouvait le permettre avec un Harry Potter vivant dans ses quartiers - et Draco trouvait que c'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. D'une part, ils avaient réussi à surmonter leur gêne malgré quelques moments de maladresse occasionnelle, jusqu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'autre part, Draco était lentement devenu fou par la présence Harry, l'ayant si près de lui et étant incapable de le toucher. Et la chose la plus frustrante et la plus déroutante de toutes était certainement le comportement qu'avait Harry envers Draco. Malgré les querelles habituelles et les commentaires sarcastiques qu'il y avait entre eux, Harry était effectivement quelqu'un de plutôt agréable. Trop agréable, en fait. Il était toujours souriant et toujours trop proche. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de le toucher, ce qui lui provoquait inévitablement une sensation bien connue. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien -c'est à dire comme un pur Gryffondor- Draco l'aurait soupçonné de le faire exprès.

C'en était trop pour lui et au lieu de se débarrasser de ce béguin ridicule, Draco pouvait sentir son attirance s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. En pleine préparation d'une nouvelle potion, il réalisa qu'il était éperdument amoureux de ce con à lunettes. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il passé tout son précieux temps libre à concocter un remède qui amènerait inévitablement Harry loin de lui ?

Draco savait ce que voulait, plus que tout, Harry ; et grâce à lui il pourrait de nouveau voler. Non pas comme un professeur, mais comme un pro, sans contrainte physique, un vrai joueur de Quidditch professionnel, avec la liberté de faire autant de cascades ou plongeons qu'il voulait.

Ça tiraillait quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de Draco de voir la nostalgie douloureuse sur le visage de Harry à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé et après seulement le deuxième jour à prendre soin d'Harry , il avait commencé à brasser un remède.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour effacer ces pensées persistantes, il tourna la tête vers le brun. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit Harry se déplacer jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

"Regarde moi ça, tu peux marcher tout seul" Draco renifla de façon théâtral et essuya une larme imaginaire au coin de l'œil: "Je suis si fier."

"Va te faire voir, Malfoy" répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire alors qu'il s'approchait. Sa réponse le fit sourire et il regarda Harry se placer devant lui. Un moment étrangement silencieux passa quand les deux hommes se fixèrent.

"Bon, eh bien" dit Harry, de curieuses rougeurs sur ses joues quand il rompit le silence. "Je suppose que je suis guéri et que je devrais enfin te laisser récupérer ta chambre."

"Bien," répondit Draco, essayant du mieux qu'il put d'ignorer le sentiment d'angoisse qui atteignit sa poitrine. Un autre silence s'installa, grandissant, tandis qu'ils étaient debout face à face, se regardant tous les deux dans les yeux.

"Je ..."

"Eh bien..."

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé, tous deux riant maladroitement. Harry rougit encore plus, passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité, chose que Draco avait maintenant vu un nombre incalculable de fois. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander à quel propos Harry pouvait être nerveux que l'homme debout devant lui le regardait maintenant avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

Les sourcils blond se levèrent quand Harry s'approcha, appuyant son corps musclé de tout son long contre lui. Sa main se hissa lentement pour s'enrouler à la base de son cou ; ses doigts se lovèrent dans les fins cheveux blond puis il tira Draco vers lui. Le doux touché de ses lèvres contre les siennes pouvait à peine être qualifié de baiser, même si le souffle de Draco s'était coupé durant cet instant, et que son sang s'était échauffé furieusement.

"Harry..." Malefoy murmura son nom comme une prière respectueuse avant de s'approcher plus près, approfondissant le baiser tout en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de l'ex-Gryffondor, le tenant serré contre sa poitrine.

La langue de Draco sortit délicatement pour retracer le contour de la bouche d'Harry, le faisant haleter légèrement avant d'acquiescer pour donner son accord à la demande silencieuse du blond. Il gémit lorsque sa langue rencontra celle d'Harry, alors que son esprit divaguait en prenant conscience d'une vérité écrasante : il était entrain d'embrasser l'homme qu'il voulait depuis bientôt une décennie. Les mains de Draco commencèrent à se déplacer de leur propre chef, alors qu'il pillait cette bouche sucrée. Ses doigts saisirent l'ourlet de la chemise du Griffondor pour enfin caresser la peau chaude qui se trouvait dessous.

Trop tôt, le besoin d'air les fit s'écarter, chacun à bout de souffle, tout en se regardant dans les yeux. Les mains de Draco saisirent les fesses fermes d'Harry et celui-ci s'accrocha solidement à ses épaules pour maintenir son équilibre.

"Baise-moi", ordonna soudainement Harry, ses pupilles fixées sur Draco alors que son regard était sombre et noyé d'impatience.

Ces mots provoquèrent chez Draco une nouvelle arrivée de sang vers son érection qui pulsait déjà douloureusement au rythme de ses battement de coeur.

"Harry, je ne peux pas. Tu n'es pas encore remis."

"Je vais bien, Draco. S'il te plaît," gémit Harry en se penchant en avant afin de déposer une série de baisers le long de la mâchoire de l'ex-Serpentard. Il fit glisser ses dents jusqu'à laisser un légère marque sur la fine peau qui se trouvait derrière l'oreille. Même après avoir laissé des traces de son passage il continua à grignoter doucement son cou .

"Harry ..."

"S'il te plaît."

La supplication d'Harry, accompagnée de la sensation de ses lèvres sur son cou pâle, effaça les faibles résolutions de Draco. Sans avertissement, il saisit les hanches du brun, le retourna et le pressa contre le bois de la table, ses lèvres s'appuyèrent contre celles d'Harry avec une intensité sauvage. Ses mains s'activèrent sur les boutons de la chemise d'Harry, rapidement il les déboutonna un à un pour révéler une étendue de chair tonique et bronzée, ne demandant qu'à être adorée.

Penché en avant, Draco la vénéra, couvrant avec impatience la peau chaude de baisers et de douces morsures ; il suçait, léchait et dégustait le torse d'Harry formant un chemin humide sur toute la longueur.

Harry gémit sous l'assaut de cette bouche tentatrice, et ses mains s'activèrent frénétiquement de la même manière que Draco quelques secondes avant jusqu'à ce que, enfin, ses doigts atteignent l'abdomen du blond. Ce-dernier gémit lorsque les mains rugueuses du sportif le touchèrent pour la première fois ; chaque caresse laissant sur son sillage une traînée brûlante.

"Nous devrions faire ça dans la chambre," murmura-t-il entre deux baisers pendant que sa main se glissait dans le pantalon d'Harry à la recherche d'une érection palpitante.

Le gémissement que poussa Harry au toucher fit trembler les genoux de Draco de désir.

"Non ici. Maintenant" pria Harry, tâtonnant la boucle de ceinture du Serpentard et poussant le malheureux vêtement vers le bas pour libérer ses hanches fines. L'émeraude de ses yeux était devenu sombre à la vue du sexe de Draco délivré de son pantalon, la tête luisant sous la lumière du bureau.

Harry déglutit difficilement et leva ses yeux dans ceux d'argent de son partenaire, une question muette au bout des lèvres. Au signe de tête du blond , Harry tendit légèrement son bras, enroula délicatement ses doigts sur l'épais membre et fit un long mouvement lent et hésitant.

"Putain..." Draco gémit, sa main s'immobilisa momentanément sur la bite d'Harry lorsqu'il s'arqua au toucher inexpérimenté de ce-dernier.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et un sourire sournois s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il prenait, d'une main plus sûre, la base de ce membre et commença à le caresser sérieusement.

Le blond gémit de nouveau, ses yeux à moitié fermés, alors que la main d'Harry continuait son travail; ses mouvements, maladroits au début, étaient désormais de plus en plus confiants. Harry manquait peut-être de pratique mais son enthousiasme contrebalançait largement son inexpérience. Le corps de Draco vibrait de plaisir à chaque coup rude, ses genoux menaçant de lâcher à chaque passage du pouce calleux qui tourbillonnait sur la tête collante de sa queue, répandant le liquide qui s'y était rassemblé. Beaucoup trop tôt, il sentit la libération approcher.

Revenant à la réalité, il saisit le poignet d'Harry toujours en mouvement.

"Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas tarder" avertit l'ex-Serpentard.

La déclaration fit sourire Harry, accompagné d'un air de fierté manifeste qui s'étendait sur tout son visage.

Réalisant qu'Harry lui avait effectivement fait perdre son contrôle légendaire, Draco était déterminé à reprendre les rênes. En saisissant le pantalon du brun des deux mains, Draco tomba à genoux, entraînant l'encombrant tissu avec lui. Observant Harry à travers ses cils clairs et courbés, il sortit rapidement sa langue pour goûter la tête désirable qui se trouvait devant lui. Le long gémissement suivi de soupirs qui traversèrent les lèvres du brun, firent sourire Draco d'un air sauvage, avant qu'il se penche et enveloppe le sexe d'Harry dans sa bouche.

Draco travaillait sur toute cette épaisse longueur, ayant désormais le goût du Griffondor sur sa langue; et ce-dernier fredonnait son approbation à chaque toucher intime, laissant échapper divers gémissement et malédictions entre ses lèvres.

Des doigts puissants s'entortillèrent dans la douce chevelure de Draco lorsque celui-ci commença à le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Sentant que l'homme debout devant lui allait bientôt atteindre son apogée, Draco redoubla d'efforts; le suçant, faisant tourner sa langue dans tous les sens, et le taquinant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'en puisse plus. Et rapidement Harry tira désespérément ses cheveux.

"Draco, je vais ..."

Draco gémit quand Harry vint, de façon dure et rapide, remplissant sa bouche de grandes quantités de liquide aigre-doux. Avalant avec impatience, il lécha proprement Harry avec de longs mouvements langoureux de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble, le suppliant d'arrêter. Finalement, Draco céda à la demande et se leva pour donner un profond baiser s'attardant sur les lèvres de l'ex-Griffondor.

Sans rompre le baiser, Draco déplaça ses mains sur la taille d'Harry et le pressa tendrement sur le bord du bureau. Il glissa finalement ses mains des hanches d'Harry à ses cuisses. Et d'un mouvement, il le déposa sur le surface de bois tandis qu'il écartait largement ses cuisses pour s'intercaler entre elles. Il continua de taquiner la langue du brun avec la sienne, et il laissa ses mains se balader sur cette peau, dessinant de doux cercles sur l'intérieur des cuisses d'Harry avant de se diriger plus bas.

"Tu es sûr?" chuchota Draco quand ses doigts trempés arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'Harry.

Il frissonna au contact plus qu'intime de Draco, et répondit après un soupir

"Absolument sûr", inclinant ses hanches vers l'avant afin de s'empaler sur les doigts offerts.

Une vague de luxure déferla en lui aux mouvements dévergondés d'Harry puis il se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de ce dernier dans un énième baiser torride avant de se redresser et d'admirer pleinement la vue devant lui. Harry Potter - Sauveur du Monde Magique et Fléau de son existence d'aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne - était étendu sur son bureau, nu excepté sa chemise déboutonnée, ses joues rouges, les yeux émeraude presque noirs et brûlants de désir alors qu'il attendait avec impatience d'être touché. Que _Draco_ le touche. Le fasse sien.

Cette dernière pensée stimula d'autant plus Draco. Atteignant le tiroir de son bureau en haut à droite, Draco sortit un pot de pommade de guérison standard et dévissa le couvercle. Il sourit quand Harry lui lança un regard amusé.

"Je suis un Serpentard et un Maître des Potions. Nous aimons être toujours prêt" dit-il ponctué d'un clin d'oeil.

Penché en avant, il embrassa le sourire sur le visage d'Harry, sa langue plongeant profondément entre les lèvres du brun tout en trempant ses doigts dans la pommade puis il les apporta à l'entrée d'Harry. Il gémit quand Draco retraça le contour du muscle serré et qu'il sentit la diffusion de chaleur provenant de la substance. Puis il haleta lorsque l'intrusion se fit et il se raidit instantanément.

"Détends toi, mon amour," murmura Draco contre ses lèvres, n'enregistrant même pas l'emploi du doux diminutif qu'il utilisa, il se concentra pour insérer doucement son doigt, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de ce trou étroit. "Je sais que c'est désagréable au début, mais ça va aller mieux. Fais-moi confiance."

Que ce soit grâce aux bons soins ou à sa demande de confiance, Harry inspira sereinement et ses muscles commencèrent à se desserrer. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent et s'encrèrent dans un voile vert remplis de tant d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard même s'il l'avait voulu. Draco retira le premier doigt dans le seul but d'en réinsérer deux de plus, faisant travailler doucement mais fermement le muscle, conscient que les propriétés curatives de la pommade faisaient leur travail et réduisant efficacement toutes gênes qu'Harry aurait pu ressentir.

Toute inquiétude concernant le plaisir d'Harry disparu immédiatement, dès lors qu'il perçu le cri de pure débauche qui lui échappa lorsqu'il glissa sur sa prostate. Un sourire coquin courba les lèvres du blond quand il joua avec cet endroit, transformant Harry en une masse incohérente et babillante de désir. L'érection renouvelée d'Harry palpitait et remuait entre eux, rouge et suintante d'une façon absolument parfaite.

"Maintenant! Draco, s'il te plaît, maintenant!"

La dernière volonté du Serpentard s'évapora à cet appel désespéré. Retirant ses doigts de l'entrée de Harry, il rassembla le plus pommade qu'il put et rapidement badigeonna sa queue, en ignorant le gâchis au vu de ce qui dégoulinait sur le sol. En saisissant les hanches d'Harry, il l'attira sur le bord du bureau et aligna son membre avec le trou, puis instantanément il força l'entrée dans un long et rapide mouvement.

La contraction de ses parois autour de du membre de Draco lui fit voir des étoiles et son corps tremblait en essayant de lutter contre ce plaisir brut pour ne pas briser ce divin moment. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il ne ruinerait pas cet instant, Draco se retira presque complètement pour reclaquer ses hanches contre celle du brun en gémissant. Harry répondit d'un cri de satisfaction et enroula ses jambes autour des fines hanches de Draco, exigeant plus. Ce dernier ravi, céda à l'envie animale de baiser. Les sons de la chair contre la chair et du glissement qui en était question, les délicieux coups de queue qui, claqués contre le corps offert de Harry, remplissaient l'air, dansaient autour d'eux, accompagnés de gémissements et de jurons de plaisir.

Sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus logtemps, Draco ajusta légèrement l'angle de ses hanches de sorte que chaque coups frottait sa queue sur le doux bouton de nerf d'Harry, lui arrachant une litanie de jurons colorés mélangée au nom de Draco. Enveloppant la taille du brun d'un bras protecteur et sur, Draco porta sa main habile entre eux et caressa le membre douloureux de Harry, lui apportant la libération tant souhaitée de deux coups fermes. La combinaison de Harry se resserrant autour de lui et de son cri d'assouvissement, firent que le blond le suivit un instant après.

Il surmonta son plaisir, continuant de pousser profondément à l'intérieur de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit entièrement vidé. Draco s'appuya lourdement contre le bureau, son front rencontrant celui de son amant alors que ses jambes chancelantes luttaient pour le soutenir.

"Reste" haleta-t-il.

"D'accord," répondit Draco à bout de souffle.

Draco hocha la tête contre celle d'Harry et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Pendant que son cœur ralentissait, Draco se retrouva à sourire comme un idiot et un rire lui échappa. Il sentit le froncement de sourcils du brun, signe de confusion, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, son gloussement se transformant en un fou-rire complet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" Demanda Harry, essayant – et échouant - de cacher l'insécurité dans sa voix.

Draco eut un nouveau petit rire avant de finalement réussir à se calmer et répondit

"J'ai juste baisé Harry Potter sur l'ancien bureau de Severus Rogue."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc avant que ses lèvres s'étirent sous la forme d'un sourire et un rire heureux lui échappa, provoquant un lourd gémissement chez Draco dû au fait que les parois d'Harry enserraient toujours son sexe, enfouis enlui.

"Je me demande où nous pourions baiser la prochaine fois" déclara Harry plein de joie, un air de défi au fond des yeux.

"J'ai déjà quelques endroits en tête."

XXX

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il était _vraiment_ heureux depuis son accident de Quidditch. On pouvait dire qu'il était en bonne santé, il était un professeur décent, sans oublier qu'il était complètement amoureux.

Une fois qu'ils étaient passés outre l'incertitude et les débuts gênants grâce à cette époustouflante partie de jambes en l'air sur le vieux bureau de Rogue - d'ailleurs ça le faisait toujours sourire à chaque fois qu'il repensait à _ça_ \- Draco s'était avéré être à la fois insatiable et audacieux. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, Harry s'était retrouvé dans des situations plus compromettantes que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé; y compris une fin de soirée très excitante sur la chaise de McGonagall dans la Grande Salle.

Ils se chamaillaient plus que jamais, de nombreux aspects de leur rivalité se retrouvant dans leur vie sexuelle, mais Harry trouvait que ça rendait leurs soirées encore plus intenses. Ils se défiaient constamment et malgré leurs différences, ou peut-être grâce à elles justement, ils semblaient se compléter parfaitement.

Harry regrettait de moins en moins le Quidditch au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Draco. Il commençait doucement à penser qu'il pourrait vivre heureux à Poudlard, le blond à ses côtés. Bien sûr, il n'avait encore aucune idée de se que ressentait Draco pour lui. Evidemment qu'il était attiré par lui; beaucoup même, étant donné le nombre de fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. L'ex-Serpentard ne semblait pas être en mesure de garder ses mains près de lui lorsque Harry était là. Pas que ce dernier s'en plaigne, au contraire.

Il savait que Draco se souciait de lui, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la profondeur de ses sentiments.

En fin de compte, conclut Harry, pour l'instant, il était content de ce qu'ils avaient. Merlin savait que Draco n'était pas une personne ouverte émotionnellement ! Et Harry était certain que s'il abordait le sujet, il allait certainement se faire repousser. Il était reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait et il devrait s'en contenter.

Hochant la tête distraitement à ses propres idées, Harry reporta son attention sur le match de Quidditch juste à temps pour déclarer Griffondor vainqueurs.

XXX

Draco scruta le chaudron et son cœur rata un battement lorsque la potion pris une couleur bleu clair. La potion était terminée, tourbillonnant encore légérement, reflétant ses émotions.

Une grande partie de lui qui se sentait tout d'abord fière d'avoir été assez habile pour inventer une telle potion. Ca révolutionnerait la guérison telle que le monde la connaissait, et Draco serait l'homme qui aura sauvé de nombreuses vies. Mais il y n'avait qu'une seule vie qui l'intéressait pour le moment, et cette cure serait probablement le catalyseur qui le renverrait à son poste d'attrapeur en tant que joueur professionnel de Quidditch et donc qui l'écarterait des bras de Draco. Il refusa d'y penser maintenant. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la joie qu'il verrait dans ces yeux émeraude lorsqu'il dirait à Harry qu'il serait capable de voler comme au premier jour.

Il était temps de donner à Harry le moyen de retourner à son ancienne vie. Une vie de célébrité, de liberté, et d'excitation. Une vie sans Draco.

Étouffant la douleur vicieuse qui le poignarda à cette pensée, Draco versa la potion dans un flacon de verre qu'il bouchonna et qu'il mit à la lumière. Là, brillant innocemment dans sa main, cette fiole signait la fin de sa relation avec Harry. Durant quelques secondes, Draco débattit avec lui-même. Ne méritait-il pas un soupçon de bonheur après les tourments répétitifs qu'avait été sa vie ? Il pourrait briser le flacon et Harry ne saurait jamais qu'il avait eu, à portée de main, la clef pour lui rendre sa libérté. Ils pourraient être heureux ensemble. Seul le souvenir du visage du brun, dont la peine et la nostalgie étaient gravées sur ses beaux traits, lui firent abandonner cette idée.

Après avoir poussé un long soupir, Draco glissa la potion dans sa poche et alla chercher l'homme qu'il aimait. Il le trouva finalement plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, assis dans son salon, face à la cheminée comme si il était chez lui. Harry se retourna et lui offrit un chaleureux et accueillant sourire qui le fit hésiter un instant. Quel mal y avait-t-il à attendre encore quelques semaines avant de lui donner le remède miracle ? Ou même quelques mois ?

Déglutissant difficilement, il maudit son manque d'égoïsme Serpentard et marcha à grands pas vers le Gryffondor, pressant la fiole dans sa main, avant que le doute ne l'envahisse. Il se retourna, incapable de regarder les yeux confus de son amant et fixa son regard vers le feu.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Harry dans un murmure si faible qu'il était à peine audible. "Ca ne ressemble pas à mon régime hebdomadaire."

"C'est parce que ça ne l'est pas," répondit Draco du bout des lèvres. "C'est un remède," ajouta-t-il tout simplement, comme s'il ne venait pas de remettre à Harry un flacon contenant la clé de ses désirs les plus profonds.

"Un remède?" Répéta Harry, avec de l'espoir se mêlant à la confusion.

"Ca guerrira tes blessures. Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé" se vanta Draco. "N'hésite pas à t'agenouiller à mes pieds et à déclarer au monde ma brillante intelligence."

Draco le regarda à nouveau.

Harry regardait la fiole contenant un liquide bleu, ignorant les paroles arrogantes de Draco alors qu'une myriade d'émotions passaient sur son visage expressif; incrédulité, crainte... espoir. Il regarda Draco, ses yeux remplis de confusion et d'une autre émotion qu'il se refusait de reconnaitre.

"Je ne comprends pas. C'est ce dont j'ai rêvé depuis ma première nuit à Ste Mangouste. Pourquoi ... pourquoi veux-tu faire ça pour moi?" interrogea-t-il, tournant le flacon à plusieurs reprises dans ses mains comme une pierre précieuse.

Draco haussa les épaules avec négligence, faisant de son mieux pour paraitre détaché et froid. "J'avais un peu de temps libre. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas continuer à te laisser bouder à travers le château comme une armure rouillée n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda un coup Draco puis la fiole et repartit vers Draco, et ce plusieurs fois, jusqu'à que la compréhension se fasse : "Oh Merlin ... Oh putain..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que c'était ?" demanda le potionniste, captant le regard de reconnaissance dans les yeux d'Harry.

"J'ai partagé mon lit avec toi, partagé ma vie avec toi et tous les jours je sens des vagues de mécontentement à chaque fois que tu songes à ta vie perdue. Tu imaginais quoi ? Que je ne savais pas que Poudlard était ton second choix? Un choix forcé par ta blessure? Tu penses que je ne me rends pas compte que je suis un prix de consolation ? "

"Je ne veux pas du remède,"déclara Harry avec fermeté, en plaçant la fiole dans la paume de Draco.

"C'est absurde" grogna le blond, essayant de rendre la potion à ce foutu Gryffondor, mais Harry ne voulu rien savoir.

"Tout ce temps, je me suis plaint, pleurnichant de ne jamais pouvoir revoler, ne jamais ressentir cette joie, mais toutes ces fois-là, j'avais quelque chose qui m'apportait plus que ce que la sensation de voler ne m'avait _jamais_ apporté. Non. Si pour reprendre la vie que j'avais je dois perdre ce que j'ai maintenant, si ça signifie que je dois te perdre alors je n'en veux pas" explica le sportif, dont la voix profonde reflétait toute sa conviction.

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement aux mots d'Harry et l'amour qui en ressortait. Harry l'aimait. Assez pour renoncer au Quidditch et à la vie qu'il avait eu. Harry Potter l'aimait assez pour renoncer à sa passion, qui lui apportait un sentiment de pure liberté. C'était inconcevable et incroyable, et quand le blond le comprit, il eut l'impression d'exploser de joie tellement il était heureux et que la pureté de ces sentiment lui écrasait le coeur.

"Tu sais" dit-il, son humeur considérablement allégée par ce discours et par la proximité du brun près de lui, "tu peux toujours prendre le remède et décider de _ne pas_ redevenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel", songea-t-il à haute voix. "C'est-à-dire ... il y a quelque chose qui te retient ici?"

"Eh bien," murmura Harry, reduisant la distance entre eux, "je me sentirais comme une ordure si je manquais de voir Creevey passer capitaine l'année prochaine."

"Je vois," répondit amèrement Draco, ses lèvres se serrant et ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'Harry ne perdait pas de temps pour s'approcher de lui dans un presque baiser.

"Et bien sûr, il y a toi" murmura Harry contre ses lèvres. "Dis-moi Draco, serais-tu lassé de m'avoir dans ton lit chaque nuit?"

Draco haussa les épaules, pinçant ses lèvres impérieusement. "Possible, mais nous pourrions toujours essayer et voir."

Harry sourit et s'approcha toujours plus près, prenant les lèvres de Draco en otage. Lorsque Harry approfondit le baiser de façon passionnée, l'ex-Serpentard gémit, resserrant sa prise tandis que son cœur battait plus fort et que son esprit se faissait la malle. Non, jamais il ne s'en lassera.

FIN

* * *

Evidemment ca se termine bien, rien de surprenant ^^ Mais je serais quand même curieuse de lire vos réactions. Et si vous connaissez des traductions non terminés, faites moi signe peut etre que je serais a nouveau votre sauveuse !

Encore merci à la rapidité de Fiona.H13, grâce à qui vous avez ce chapitre si tôt ! :D


End file.
